Crowsong
Design by FuryHyenaGamer Description Crowsong is a black tom with emerald eyes and a scar on his cheek. Extra Story Crowkit followed his dad, but when they got to the field, Claws smiled, "Dad?" Crowkit said, Claws turned around and grabbed Crowkit hard on his chest, Crowkit gasp, Claws pushed him onto the tree and sheet his claws out, he slashed Crowkits cheek hard as he could do, Crowkit squealed, "Crowkit, you can't be strong as me, I want you to be the strongest, bravest, tom in this place, but you let me down" Claws ragged him down, "Leave, and DON'T tell anybody about what I did" Crowkit didn't answer, "DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" Claws growled, "Yes..." Claws sits down and Crowkit runs off, Crowkit went back in the barn and cover himself with his tail, "Crowkit, is everything okay?" Barrel said, "I'm fine mama" Crowkit sleeps on his nest and rapped himself cozy, When Moon Rise, Ravenkit rushed to Crowkit, "Hey, Crowkit, wanna play?" Ravenkit wagged her tail, "I'm not in a mood" Crowkit signed, "Come on, Crowkit, I just wanna play" Ravenkit accidentally moved Crowkits tail and shown his scar, Ravenkit and Snowkit gasped, especially Barrel, "What happened to you?" Barrel speak, "Um... nothing" He said, "Crowkit, I wanna know what happened" Crowkit signed, "Dad did this", "Claws?" She said, "Yes, mama" Barrel ragged herself up as fast as she could and walks towards Crowkit, "Please don't kill me, I'm sorry" Crowkit shut his eyes and shakes, "Don't say that, I never kill anyone" Barrel smiled "But, I am giving your father last chance" She said, "If he did it again, I swear, we won't be longer mates" the kits gasp, Later on, Claws bring Crowkit back to the field, he begun to speak, "Crowkit, did you tell?" Claws said, "N..n.no..." Crowkit shakes, "What did you do, TELL ME!" Crowkit signed, "Barrel said she give you one chance" Crowkit looked at his father, "YOU TOLD HER!" Claws sheet his claws out, "YOU WILL REGRET THAT!" Claws goes forward to the kit, Crowkit stepped back, "You can't defeat me!" He said, "I AM STRONG!" A blue she-cat appeared, "WHAT ON STARCLAN IS GOING ON!" She said, "Froststar!" Claws said, "Nothing..." he said, "I saw you abusing your own son" Froststar looked at Claws "But Froststar, I don't even like him!", "Well you should" Crowkit looked at the blue she-cat, "Froststar" he walked behind, Claws starts to take a deep breath and growls, he jump high and Froststar hits him hard, Claws mewed loud, "You can't, it's over now" Froststar starred and walked off, "Crowkit, you got me to trouble" Claws hissed, "I don't care about that" Crowkit hissed back, "Your just a bad father!" Claws gasp, "Go to the barn, NOW!" Crowkit continues hissing and walked away, Crowkit went back to the barn and saw his mother, he came towards her and speek, "Daddy gave me this" he showed his eye, Barrel looked at his scar and stand up, "I will go and had a word with him" Barrel rushed off in the woods, she founds Claws near the tree, "Claws, may I have a word with you" Barrel asked, "Sure, anything I could take" Claws said, Barrel takes Claws to the big gap of the field, "So, what is it?" Claws asked, "I had enough of you hurting Crowkit" Barrel said, Claws surprised, "Me, ME, ITS CROWKIT WHO RESPONSIBLE THIS!" Claws shouted, "You can't just hurting other kits cause you want strong toms" Barrel said, "I DO, I'm your mate" Claws said, "Listen, Claws, you can't just hurt anybody for being a bad father all day, otherwise you will lose me" Barrel looked, Claws starts to growl, "You know what" Claws rushed to Barrel and pounce her down, "Claws, what is this!" Barrel said, "You're just saying that cause of your kindness, HERE'S YOUR KINDNESS!" Claws sheet his claws and rushed to Barrels neck, he sliced her throat down and let's her go, Barrel closed her eyes, Claws starred at her "You won't be anything like me, Barrel" He said, "NEVER, be anything" Claws turns around and dig some dirt on her, then he walked away, Claws came back and his kits were playing, but Crowkit was left out, "Kits, I got sad news" Claws pretend to be sad, "Your mother died, someone killed her" he said, "NO!" Crowkit stood up, "Who killed her!" Crowkit shouted, "Nothing to do with you" Claws said, "But I want to know" Crowkit said, Crowkit runs off to find his mother, Crowkit rushed far away from the barn and found a dead body on ground, "NO!" Crowkit yelled, he runs to his mother, "Mama!" Crowkit bends down and his eyes was covered in tears, he opened his eyes and looked at something behind her, he walked behind her and saw a brown fur, Crowkit looked at it and he relies it was Claws, "He will pay for this!" Crowkit rushed off and went back to the barn, he rushed upstairs and saw Claws" Claws smirks and rushed to him, Crowkit rushed off and reached to the field, he stops and looked behind him, Claws crouch down and growls, "What's the meaning of this?" Crowkit asked, "I hate you, I hate toms, I HATE WEAKNESS!". Gallery Crowsong-0.PNG|Guardian Shine|link=Guardian Shine Crowsong TWC.PNG|The Warrior Code|link=The Warrior Code Official Books COMING SOON The book series of Crowsongs Journey be out very soon in 2020. |- | style="font-size: 0.9em " |